gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum OOC Meeting 4-2009
Platinum's OOC Meeting First, I want to thank everyone for showing. I think we really cleared the air on some topics. Just a head's up, for now on, we will have it in PlatChat on AIM instead of the epic long room I had it in. That way people can easily remember where to go. With that said, onto the topics brought up. Please feel free to add to this, as I paraphrased most of what was said to the best of my ability. __TOC__ GameMaster Involvement GM Presence seems to have been lacking severely since New Years. Platinum would like to see more weekly interactions with non-merchant NPCs and GM interactions in general. This does not include release events (new town expansions, new spells, etc), which should be something we also see as well. Overall, everyone feels that Platinum having 1 SGM and 3 gurus should feel much how a town is run, rather than what it has been. Taking River's Rest, Ta'Illistim and Solhaven all as examples, they seem to always have something going on and are run by a single GM. We lack in invasions and in merchants as well. We are worried Platinum will be a ghost town until June, when CCF is over. Monthly Raffles The raffles have seem to have slowed down quite a bit and some questions were brought up. Are the raffles no longer to be three times a month? Do events like the Sweetheart Festival and the Albatross take away from our monthly raffles? Calendar People would like to see more on the calendar, even if the scheduled event is just RP related. Two events per week was something that was thrown out there as an acceptable number. But spontaneous events are still a must. Player Driven Storylines These have been going strong, but it seems we have run into a road block when we want to have a hand from the staff. Is this something that is still supported? If so, is the listserv (or emailing the 4 Platinum GMs) not the best way to get in touch with the GMs? Storylines As we push forward, more and more it feels like a storyline is rushed. Especially once the storyline hits the climax. Plenty of storylines are going on in Prime right now, are we getting anything any time soon? Player and GM Nominated Titles Are these really done? No one present at the meeting felt favoritism was an issue because we are so small. In Prime, Solhaven saw the release of Protector as a pretitle option for those involved in a storyline. War of the Nations was the last time unique titles were really hammered out. Is the uniqueness factor of our title perk going away? Assist Wait Times Several are stating that they wait in the assist queue for days, if not weeks. Trials Coming back this year? Will they be better than last years? Can referral points be offered again. Treasure System Yes, the same old song and dance we discuss every time. Something is wrong. Pressure hits too fast and isn't relieved as it feels like it should. Can perhaps a dev GM take a look and let us know if things are working as intended. Platinum just doesn't pull random generated loot like Prime. Higher level areas tend to be very drained. With the new treasure system not offering decent loot for severe underhunting, can a higher level person still push the pressure around. For example, Dhask (capped), can he hunt shan to apply pressure there and relieve it on, say tralis? From my understanding, we can't anymore. We don't have a way to tell regardless. Category:Platinum Meeting Logs